Do Over
by Lightning Bolts and Pine Trees
Summary: Luke is given another chance...that means he's taken back in time. He sounds crazy as he tries to explain what happens. Will anyone believe him? Will he finally get his chance with Thalia? Thaluke...no flames please.


**Ok, I think I might continue this if I get enough interest in it. I'm still working on overcoming my block but it's slowly getting there. So please let me know what you think about it, this is only really the preface, not even a true chapter. If there's enough interest I'll continue and if not I'll go back to the drawing board. So please enjoy and review, favorites are great too! Mostly a Thaluke fic. Enjoy!~ Bolts and Trees.**

* * *

The first thing that ran through his mind the moment he woke up and looked into her blue eyes was he had to be dreaming. No one else on the face of the planet had eyes that blue, there was only one girl who had ever had eyes that blue.

"You've got to stop climbing trees, you're going to end up hurting yourself." Thalia shook her head as she helped him up off his back. He had to do a double take; the last time he had seen Thalia she was twelve, but now she looked to be about seventeen. She wore her usual black shorts and Green Day t-shirt paired with a pair of black flip-flops, her hair was cut just under her chin, her eyes framed in their usual liner.

"You were...what...how did I...?" Luke couldn't form a proper sentence.

Thalia frowned, "How hard did you fall out of that tree Luke?"

"You're supposed to hate me, I'm supposed to be taking over the world." Luke rambled.

Thalia raised her eyebrows, "You're taking over the world? I think you bumped your head pretty hard."

"I'm serious...there were monsters and Kronos...and..." Luke trailed off when he saw Thalia's expression. She didn't look like she was buying his story, she looked like he was trying to play a joke on her.

Thalia shook her head, "Luke, we're safe, Kronos has been in Tartarus for ages. You're at Camp Half Blood."

She couldn't be serious, he had watched her die and turn into a pine tree. He had fought her and she pushed him off a cliff. Now she was trying to tell him that none of that had ever happened and they were safe at Camp Half Blood. What about Jackson? Did he ever come to camp? Was there still a prophecy? What about the prophecy Hal had given him in Richmond? What was going on?

"Thalia, I'm telling the truth." Luke shook his head.

She frowned, "Luke we've been a camp for the past five years, I'm with you all the time. There's no way you've been talking with Kronos."

"I'm not crazy Thalia, I promise you I'm telling the truth." Luke pleaded with her to believe him.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Thalia asked as Luke attempted to sit up.

He was sort of dizzy and nearly fell right back onto his back but Thalia caught him and helped him to his feet, "Why don't we get you to the infirmary so you can get some rest?"

Luke practically blacked out by the time they got there and the moment his eyes closed he launched into a dream. Standing there was Zeus, his blue eyes full of contempt, "You're probably wondering what's going on."

* * *

"Yeah." Luke replied in his dream.

"We've decided to see if you can handle a second chance, don't screw it up. I managed to go back and spare my daughter's life." Zeus explained.

Luke still wasn't understanding, "Why are you doing this?"

"Do you really think we'd like to be destroyed by Kronos?" Zeus asked.

Luke was about to answer but the dream faded and his eyes fluttered open.

* * *

Thalia was standing by the side of his cot, he had only been out for a few minutes but the sky was dark and the lights were on in the infirmary, "Hey there Sleeping Beauty."

"How long was I out?" Luke groaned.

"Two days." Thalia replied. Luke realized that she had changed and was now wearing a pair of white shorts and a Hercules t-shirt with a pair of flip-flops.

"There's no way I was out for that long." Luke muttered as he tried to sit up.

Thalia put her hand on his shoulder, "Take it easy there, you hit your head pretty hard when you fell out of that tree."

Luke was positive he hadn't fallen out of a tree, he'd fallen out of some kind of hole. He had just managed time travel thanks to Zeus and the rest of the Olympians. What made them think he wouldn't try the same thing just because they saved Thalia?

She handed him a cup full of amber liquid that tasted faintly of PB&J sandwiches, "What about the prophecy?"

Thalia raised her eyebrows, "Luke we took care of that prophecy a year ago, don't you remember?"

Luke could have sworn that he was lying in the throne room on Olympus dying, he was talking to Annabeth and Percy and Grover and that one kid Luke recognized but didn't exactly know. Now he was laying in the infirmary with Thalia feeding him ambrosia and making him sip nectar, nothing was adding up, he was supposed to be dying.

Luke shook his head, "Thalia this isn't right, I was dying..."

"Luke you fell five feet out of a tree, you weren't dying." Thalia laughed before pressing a kiss to Luke's forehead.

Then Luke got an idea, "Thalia do you know who Percy Jackson is?"

"You mean the new kid? The one who hangs around with Annabeth? He's in your cabin." She nodded, "What about him?"

"How old is he?" Luke asked.

"Twelve like Annie, where are you going with this?" she asked. She looked concerned for Luke, her blue eyes were worried, her lips pursed.

"That's not right, he's supposed to be sixteen, I'm supposed to be hosting Kronos...none of this is right." Luke shook his head.

Thalia sighed and ran her fingers through Luke's hair, "Stay right here, I'm going to go get Lee."

With that Thalia disappeared out of sight and a twelve year old Annabeth poked her head in, she was followed by a twelve year old Percy. She walked right in and sat at the edge of Luke's bed, Percy stood off towards the corner.

"I heard you took a pretty nasty fall from a tree." Annabeth shook her head disapprovingly.

Luke sighed, "I didn't fall out of a tree Annie, Thalia just thinks I did..."

"Luke you fell out of a tree, there was a broken branch and everything. You've got a pretty bad concussion." Annabeth frowned.

"I'm telling you, I didn't fall out of a tree, I just appeared here!" Luke tried to explain, he was positive Annabeth would believe him.

She just shook her head, "You must have hit your head pretty hard."

She quieted down when she heard footsteps approaching Luke's cot and she and Percy ducked out of the infirmary just as Thalia appeared with Lee Fletcher, who was about sixteen maybe fifteen.

"So what seems to be the problem here Luke?" Lee asked cheerfully as took a look at the clipboard hanging on the table beside Luke, "Your medication ware off?"

"I'm fine, why won't anyone listen to me. I didn't fall out of the damn tree!" Luke sighed in exasperation.

Lee frowned before calling for one of his sisters, Jane, she was slightly older than Lee but she was one of the nurses she was holding a bottle of what looked like sleeping medication which Luke was given forcefully. He had to get someone to believe him, he wasn't crazy. There had to be someone who understood what he was going through, there was no way he had been imagining his own death only moments before he opened his eyes to Thalia and Camp Half Blood.


End file.
